


Dancing with you for money!

by QueenyClairey



Series: Flufftober 2019 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Actors AU, Boyfriends, Dancing, Day 1, Flufftober, Love, M/M, On Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Day 1 of Flufftober 2019Day 1: DancingMagnus and Alec are boyfriends and actors. They get to act out the best scene together!





	Dancing with you for money!

_Magnus twirled Alec across the dance floor, then span him in to his chest and held him close. _

_“Baby? Are you happy we came?” he asked, nuzzling against his neck._

_“So happy, I’m glad we got the chance to show the haters that they mean nothing to us! I love you babe!” Then Magnus dipped Alec and bent to press a kiss to his lips._

“And cut!” Chris, the director yelled, and Magnus lifted Alec back upright, dropping his hands and taking a step away as hair and makeup came over to fuss about them. 

He ended up covered in another thin layer of foundation as the continuity department griped over the collar of his shirt. There was a small smudge of make-up from where Alec had leaned into him and the man in charge was looking distressed. 

“Does that show up on camera?” he barked at one of the cameramen, starting an intense conversation that Magnus had no interest in being part of. 

Instead, he wandered over to Alec’s side and found him tapping away at his phone, gazing at the screen intently. 

Magnus dropped into the chair beside him and stretched out a finger to poke his waist, “What ya doing?” he asked, fluttering his eyelashes at him.

“You know those don’t work on me, Magnus Bane! Go flash your chocolate peepers at your screaming fans!”

Magnus chuckled and pressed his fingers more firmly against Alec’s waist. 

“But I only have eyes for you darling!” 

"And I will always appreciate them...but right now, I need to finally tell my mother we're coming to see her next weekend, babe!"

"But Alexander..."

“All actors on set please!” The AD called out, interrupting them. 

“Okay, okay. Ready to go and dance for the forty-fifth time, darling?” Magnus asked, reaching for Alec’s hand and tangling their fingers together.

“With you? I would dance a million times, love.” Alec replied, leaning over to press a kiss against his lips. 

“This is the best job in the world!” 

“When you’re ready Magnus! Can we go from the dip please? And a little more lingering on the kiss, this time?” the director requested as they made their way amongst the extras into the middle of the set. 

“Lingering kiss?” Magnus asked, staring at his boyfriend, thanking his lucky stars once again that they had both booked this movie.

“Sure sweetie, I can go for lingering…” Alec replied, eyes alight with mischief as he tugged his boyfriend to the coloured tape that marked their spots.

“And dip!” The director called.

The kiss was so lingering it took the AD three attempts to separate them. But Magnus didn’t care. Dancing with his boyfriend for money? And getting to make out with him too? That’s what he called a good day at work!

**Author's Note:**

> Cuteness!
> 
> So many fun prompts to fill this month...
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> @ClaireyCookey on Twitter


End file.
